


I'll come back for you, sweetheart

by mei608



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mei608/pseuds/mei608
Summary: TROS was making me sad again, so I had to write another ending. One where nothing bad ever happens and everyone lives happily ever after 🥰
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	I'll come back for you, sweetheart

**_Exegol_ **

She kissed him.

It was messy and sweaty and utterly bewildering, after all, she’d just died and being a Jedi didn’t exactly leave much room for practice. And yet the feeling of Ben’s lips on hers robs her of all sense of time and space. It’s like falling into oblivion, in the most intoxicating way. 

_You need to breathe_ , her brain reminds her. She wants to explain that she doesn’t air when she’s kissing Ben, that this makes her more alive than oxygen ever could. But she can feel herself slowly pulling away, gasping for breath. She looks in his eyes, taking in the gentle, soft look that he only has for her. When had she even seen this much love? 

It takes her breath away, and her heart feels so full she thinks she might burst. 

But it’s not long before reality sets in, and she remembers where they are, who they are and the uncertainty that lies from here. The resistance wouldn’t understand Ben. Not like she did. In these last few moments, when they touched, _when they had kissed,_ the bond had only grown stronger. It was if he was a part of her, an extension of herself. She knew everything. His pain, his fears, his doubts. They would never understand.

Panic swells within her, clawing at her heart. 

“Ben, we have to go. We have to get away. Just you and I. We can run away together. They won’t even have to know you exist,” she blurts, desperation seeping into her voice.

He studies her carefully, a soft sadness gracing his face, “Rey, no, we can’t.” 

Her heart sinks. Maybe she’d misinterpreted this. Perhaps this whole time she’d been so swept up in adrenaline, she’d failed to realise what was actually happening. _Maybe he doesn’t want to run away with me._

The thought slips through the bond before she can stop it. Ben’s eyes soften as he takes her face in his hands, caressing her cheek so gently, she wants to cry all over again. 

“Rey, you are everything to me. When I thought you were...” He chokes, gulping down a sob. “When I thought I’d lost you, I...” he shakes his head. He doesn’t need to explain, she can feel it. This immense gut-wrenching pain, the type the rips your heart clean apart, courses through the bond. 

“I would love to run away with you.” He continues. “But I can’t. Not until... I can live with myself. I know it won’t be easy, but I’m going to try my hardest to fix some of this. I have to. For you, for us.” 

The sadness in his eyes breaks her. And this time she doesn’t even try to stop the tears from flowing. He kisses her again. It’s slow and gentle as if he’s afraid she might break. She tastes her salty tears, and the bittersweetness of it all is so overwhelming. She wants to grab his hand and never let him leave. But as much as she’s doesn’t want to, she understands. So she lets him go.

As he stands to leave, he whispers, so softly she almost doesn’t hear, “I’ll come back for you, sweetheart, I promise.”

* * *

~~~

* * *

**_3 years later_ **

A pang of sadness hits Rey, as she eases the Millennium Falcon into flight. Today had been her last on the resistance base. Over the past few years, the need for their organisation had dwindled. At first, they had thought their role would lie in dismantling the last parts of the First Order. But that hadn’t lasted long. Rey chuckles to herself as she remembers Dameron’s confused face and constant questions about how their enemy could have dissolved and repented so quickly. She had known exactly how, and who was responsible. They had then turned to stop slave traders. But again, in Dameron’s words, “It’s as if some other peace bringing warriors have traipsed across the galaxy and stamped out all evil.” _Warrior_ , she’d thought, silently correcting him. 

Excitement bubbles within her; she’d see Ben soon. They’d had limited contact over the past years. Mostly because it was too painful and neither of them ever wanted to end it. But he was always there, a constant presence in the back of her mind. She never felt alone. 

The Falcon’s console beeps, alerting her to her near arrival. She’d been surprised when Ben had suggested their rendezvous point. She didn’t know anything about Naboo and had never heard Ben mention it before. But she’d trusted him. And as the Falcon flies lower over the landscape, Rey begins to think her trust definitely paid off. The scene before her is stunning and despite how many years it had been since Jakku, she’d never quite gotten over how green planets could be. She followed the coordinates Ben had given, landing softly, or as softly as the Falcon could manage, near a villa on the lake. As soon as she steps off the ramp, she spots him, standing with his back to her overlooking the serene water. And in a moment of pure euphoria, Rey runs, dropping all of her belongings beside her. He senses her just before she arrives, barely having time to brace himself before she’s leaping into his arms. She giggles, as Ben covers her with noisy kisses, and it’s as if he never left. He looks so much younger, somehow, despite the time that had passed, his sleep-deprived, hollow expression replaced by a constant beaming grin. _He’s finally happy_ , she thinks, a wave of peace coursing through her. _He deserves it._

Slowly, he places her back down, his eyes never leaving hers. Words are barely necessary for them, with the bond lying wide open. Besides, Rey can’t even begin to find the words to express what she feels right now. 

“This was my grandmother’s home,” Ben says softly, breaking the silence. 

Rey sighs, looking out at the scenery, “It’s beautiful”. 

He nods, his eyes focussed on her face. “You’re beautiful. And you deserve every beautiful thing in the galaxy.” 

Anyone else might have found his words cheesy, but Rey thinks she’s never heard more poetic words in her entire life. She could faint from happiness, but instead, she laces her fingers through his, tugging him towards the villa. 

“Let’s discover our new home.”


End file.
